The bitter sweet love story of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy
by SavannaLochhart
Summary: Based on TASM NO ACTION INVOLVED AT ALL! Love story between Peter and Gwen. MJ is trying to get Peter and Peter is trying to fix his relationship with. they fight all the time.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

It's been at least a month since peter has spoken to Gwen. He doesn't look at her or talk to her but he does think about her and he knows she thinks about him. One night while peter was patrolling the neighborhood as Spider-Man he realized that he was sitting on Gwen's fire escape asking himself if he should knock on her window or walk away. Every ounce in his body has telling him to knock on the window get her back apologize but then he could here the captains voice in his head again "leave Gwen out of it" and then he was swinging building to building slipping threw the window of his house in Queens.

The next day at school Gwen was talking to her red headed friend Mary Jane when peter caught booth their gazes he was listening to music without a care in the world when MJ broke the silence.

"Damn he's hot" MJ said.

Knowing that peter was probably listening Gwen didn't respond just nodded in silence.

"C'mon Gwen it's senior year all about taking risks you have been down in the dumps for a month now and I know it's partly because your dad died but he wouldn't want you to be sulking and to prove to you I'm going to go and take a risk"

"What kind of risk" Gwen responded hoping it wouldn't involve any kind of drugs.

"Just watch" MJ said as she walked confidently over to none other than Peter Parker.

Just before MJ could walk up and ask what Gwen knew she was about to ask she stopped and told her how she was really sad because she had dated Peter and that they had broken up MJ looked at her with a confused look.

"Is that your Gwen Stacey way of saying back off"

"No" (witch was a lie) "I just don't think that it would be appropriate for you to date my ex-boyfriend"

"Fine" MJ had said but Gwen hadn't believed a word that came out of her mouth she knew her all to well every time MJ would say fine in that tone and manner Gwen always knew she was planning something that Gwen just wouldn't know about so Gwen had to make her move before MJ got the chance. Knowing Peter he still loved Gwen and would never date MJ but she didn't feel the least bit un threatened MJ had a way of always getting what she wanted and best friends or not if she wanted Peter Parker she would stop at nothing to get him.

Everyone knew Gwen was the best science student at midtown so when her experiment backfired Gwen knew it had to be one of Mary Jane's plans to stall Gwen from getting Peter. Because of the incident in the science room Gwen had to stay after school to finish cleaning the mess, with Gwen occupied it was time for MJ to make her move.

As Peter was walking out of the school MJ jogged up to him to get her hands on the hunk.

"Hey Pete"

"Oh hey MJ" Peter never really liked MJ he thought she was shallow bitch and didnt care about anybody's feelings other than her own, so when he saw her he hoped she would just be asking him to do her homework and leave but sadly he was wrong.

"So i has thinking now that you broke up with Gwen you were thinking of finding someone new?" he found her hand playing with his muscles but nudged her off to clarify he wasnt that guy.

"Sorry MJ but I love Gwen and dating you will crush her more than ever she is your best friend why would you do this to her"

MJ smiled at him and then quickly said

"Oh Peter its not like Gwen has to know"

"No"

Just as Peter was about to turn and walk away MJ knowing that Gwen was just about done cleaning turned and kissed Peter and didn't let go until she knew Gwen was watching being the actress that she is she pushed Peter of and slapped him in the face.

"How could you Peter I don't like you Gwen is my best friend"

"w-what?"

Just as we has about to ask her if she was stupid and why the hell she would think this was Peter who kissed her he heard and stomp that was all to familiar and instantly knew he was dead.

"Really Peter" he heard Gwen as tears rushed down her face.

"After all this and with my best friend none the less"

He couldn't grasp what was going on at first he wanted to explain to her what had happened but the next thing he knew MJ was pulling Gwen away explaining to her that he had kissed her and she tried to stop him. MJ must have been a really great actress because Gwen bought it. When he got home he went to check on Facebook to see if he could talk to Gwen and reason with her. Knowing that she still kept her relationship status stating they were still together he was shocked when it was changed to single he was amazed and confused about why she would do this to him. He felt like a grade 7 girl obsessing over something that barely mattered. His gaze at his computer screen stopped when he heard Aunt May calling him down. He assumed it would be for dinner but when she had this kind of smirk on her face he knew she wasn't just calling him for dinner she ushered him to the front door when he saw Gwen standing there with a box in his hand. She looked at him with sadness and hatred and then broke the silence between them.

"Here is all the things you have ever brought any memories that we've shared together I want you to have them 'cause I realized I no longer want you in my life Peter"

Peter looked at her with his dough filled eyes and then decided he should explain to her what happened.

"Gwen listen to m-"

"No Peter you listen I have spent the past month wondering how and why you would keep such a stupid promise I've been obsessing over what I should wear to get you to notice me I've been wearing shorter skirts hanging my tops lower than usual and the only one that hadn't seem to notice was you Peter no matter what I did" Gwen's eyes started to fill with tears as she continued " and then out of all the possible things you could have done I catch you making out with my best friend oh no former best friend now but you know what Peter what I don't understand is what you bring you to do that to me I didn't leave you did and you know what all I have to say is fuck you Peter Parker."

Peter looked at her taking in every word she said knowing that she said it loud enough for Aunt May to hear but knowing his Aunt she wouldn't take his side on this the only words he could say was

"It's not my fault your friend is an evil condescending bitch. She kissed me Gwen and I have no idea why she made it look like I kissed her but maybe if you opened your eyes you would see that but no always believing what everybody else tells you."

And then he felt it she was staring at him with so much hatred she didn't know it could have been humanly possible and just like that she punched him strait in the jaw he knew it was coming but felt as though he deserved it and then all of a sudden she was knocking him left and right screaming things like "fuck you Peter" "i hate you" and then he knew he lost her and she wasn't coming back but he couldn't lose her no matter what. So Peter had to think "do I let her go" or "do I get her back" he knew what he had to do he found both of her hands and immediately pushed her back so she was restrained he could see how much she hated him at that moment he could even feel it and then just like that he put her face in his hands leaned in and kissed her and surprisingly he found her kissing him back he broke the kissed and whispered to her:

"I would never ever hurt you like that"

He thought he just got her back and then he heard her say as she broke free from his embrace standing a few feet away from him.

"You already did Peter you left me when I needed you most kiss or not you still hurt me"

"Gwen no- d-just let me-no I mean I can't do this anymore, he told me to protect you he made me promise but I'm hurting you I'm being selfish and I need you, I can't lose you and I won't if you come to me right now I'm going to hold you and never let you go because I don't care anymore I love you to much to care."

Gwen looked at him the hate gone from her eyes she looked and him and ran and jumped into his arms and she did this she remembered watching a movie with him as they were laughing about how impractical it was to just jump into someone's arms and everything would be okay but here she was finding herself doing the same. He kissed her like he never kissed her before every single apology he had went out into those kisses and she felt it and was relieved, he finally put her down when Aunt May cleared her throat and asked if she were staying for dinner she stayed it was about 8:30 when the home phone rang and Aunt May got excused to the hospital. After Aunt May left Gwen was in Peter's room laying on the bed as he was changing in the closet knowing that he was probably half naked she opened the closet door casually, Peter being the shy teenage boy that he was had been startled by the sight of Gwen.

"I've never been inside your room before Peter I mean it's just so it's so you." She smiled at him as he was still startled that he wasn't wearing a shirt nor pants and his boxers could clearly show the upper part of his manhood.

"Um Gwen maybe you should call your mom so that she knows you will be late"

"Your probably right" she left his closet allowing him to change. She fished threw her purse to find her phone once she got it he was wearing his boxer briefs and a white wife beater. She was dialing the number when all of a sudden her conversation with her mother turned into a lie beyond believe.

"Hey mom I won't be coming home tonight me and MJ have a lot to talk about so I'll see you tomorrow, alright love you too bye."

"Liar liar Stacey"

"Well we didn't get to finish our conversation on the porch so I thought it would be best If we finished it in here"

"Oh really"

"Mm mm hmm"

"But before we do that do you think you could refresh my memory on what we were talking about"

"Hmm I think it went a little something like this..."

And then they were making out yet again but this time with Gwen attached to Peter pulling of his shirt and helping him take off her own. Gwen was not experienced at all in this department I mean she has seen Peter's dick before but that was only when he was in the shower at her place and she went in to brush her teeth. But she has never had it in her or around her but she wanted it after all she has been threw this is what she needs she needs Peter and all his manliness and she is going to get it...

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter knew that Gwen was ready so was he but it was weird they had just been in this big fight she punched him in the jaw and here she is acting like nothing happened making out with him. Usually what stopped him from going at it with was her father telling him to leave Gwen out of it but now the only thing holding him was regret. He knew the both of them they over think things and if they over think this they will go back to nodding at each other and trying so hard to avoid the awkward moments spent at school. He couldn't lose Gwen he already did and that was to much for the both of them. So Peter stops it he breaks the kiss with Gwen and she looks confused as they are both clearly hungry for more.

"W-why?" She asks between breaths.

"Because Gwen we just had a big fight I have the bruise to prove it and you just lied to your mom so you can stay here and have sex with me I love you and you know that but I can't lose you over the regret that maybe having sex right now is a mistake. Eventually we will take that step but just not tonight."

"Peter Parker since when did you become such a great influence. Your right Peter I don't want us to go back to ignoring each other. Thank you.

"No problem, I guess."

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. I

need to cool off." She sat up at walked to the bathroom she walked and just as she was about to close the door her head popped out.

"Peter."

"Yeah."

"Your coming with me."

"Oh right yeah."

He got up and walked over to her shyly. Her hair was a mess but he didn't care to him she was beautiful no matter what. As he pulled of his boxers she was amazed she had seen Peters dick but not like this she barely got a glimpse of it the first time and now here he was fully exposed and so calm she felt as though she should be to. "_**Don't over think it Gwen**_." She thought to herself. Everything was going threw her mind she was in her bra and underwear when she went to turn on the tap it was steaming hot water just what they needed as she bent down she kept thinking to herself "_**did I shave**_." Peter laughed to himself as if he could hear her thoughts she was over it, she was tired of this she didn't have to be insecure. She unclasped her bra and Peters jaw dropped just a little he brought himself together remembering he was naked and that she could see as his dick began to harden he turned off the water as the bath filled and sat inside waiting for her to join, her naked body went in after his as they were sitting on opposite sides of the bath tub. They stared at each other for a while and then he pulled her closer by the waste so that she was sitting on top of him feeling his manhood under her. They were talking for what felt like hours and then they noticed there skin starting to prune Gwen got out first but being the clumsy mess that she is she slips and just as she is about to smack her head on the bathroom sink Peter catches her and laughs.

"Someone's clumsy!"

"I knew you'd catch me." She said trying to push off the embarrassment that she now felt.

He brought her back to her feet and kissed her on the forehead once her attention dropped to the floor she noticed their wet feet stepping on Gwen's clothes.

"Um.. I probably have a shirt you can wear just give me a minute."

As he turned to get her a shirt she pulled back on his arm.

"I'm fine Peter it's kind of stuffy in your room anyway. I feel pretty cool like this."

He brushed his fingers threw his hair as she ushered him over to his twin bed she lays under his light sheets and points her finger telling him to come over he also being as unclothed as she is he decides to let the insecurities go they have been threw enough he walks over to her when he hears sirens blaring from behind. Gwen looks at him half annoyed half seductive.

"Well well Peter Parker it seems as if you have to make a decision." She looks at him and laughs nods at him to go.

"I'll be right here Peter Parker you make sure your back before I doze off or else you won't get your special surprise."

He looked at her with curiosity and as fast as he could put his suit on ready to fly out the window.

"Go get em' bug boy."

He chuckles at the remark that nickname was stupid yet sexy at the same time. Gwen sits in Peters bedroom alone walking up and down looking at the posters but then she points her attention towards his computer she hears a notification, she is sure he wouldn't mind if she checked, there were no secrets between them. She opened the link to reveal pictures of MJ on his computer butt naked in very sexual poses. She knows this isn't Peters doing it's not his fault MJ was acting like an ugly needy slut but what angered her the most was the message underneath she didn't want to believe that was real but she wasn't sure, the message read: "Hey Pete, I'm so glad, I got Gwen away from you. Can't wait until I'm in your bed. I know you loved that kiss. Let's pick up where we left off from last time. Xoxo M.J." Gwen was fumed she didn't believe it or did she Peter had been gone for at least 35 minutes and she was sure that the mugging was taken care of. It had been almost over an hour and when he returned he was breathless and smelled of sex did Peter think Gwen was that stupid that she didn't know what sex smelled like she has been to Flashes house enough times to smell the sex of the other girls he had brought. Peter was shocked when Gwen turned around with the mad face he saw when she came to drop of the box which was still outside.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I was just sitting down waiting for you you got a message."

"Yeah from who?"

"MJ!"

Peter froze not from guilt but from shock he thought MJ would have been over her obsession with him by now but that clearly wasn't the case as Peter stepped up to look at the message Gwen stopped him.

"Gwen?!"

"Before you look I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well you were gone for a while I missed you Peter where did you go?"

"Not far, umm can I see the message?"

"Jeez Peter I'm sitting here naked in your computer chair and your worried about a message from MJ." Her voice began to raise "I just want to know why you took so long and why you smell like you have have been on the set of a porno?"

Now Peter was annoyed didn't Gwen realize he is as much of a virgin as her didn't she realize that he wanted to have his first time with her and no one else his voice is really loud he has never been like this with Gwen he is angry.

"Gwen! Are fucking kidding me? I leave for an hour and all of a sudden I'm fucking every girl in this city. I thought we were past this I didn't know that I had to have a certain scent around you if I wanted to have sex I would have done it when you were forcing yourself on me."

He stops realizing what he just said he feels bad he is about to say sorry when he see's Gwen's naked body leave his computer into the bathroom and walks out with her damp clothes.

It's 12:00 am Peter knows she isn't going anywhere but she still wants him to think she will and he does she looks at him angrily.

"This was a mistake Peter. You were talking about regret but that's not the real reason you didn't want to get in my pants how dare you say I was forcing myself on you. You talked about losing me well guess what Peter you just did."

She is about to storm out when Peter grabs her by the waist he doesn't want her to leave he wants her naked body back on top of him again he wants to feel her warm pale skin on him he wants to run his hand all over every inch of her body he wants her to know he isn't leaving but that's selfish it isn't up to him it's up to her.

"Gwen you can't leave. If you leave now you can't come back I want you now and you know what Gwen I need you I went to go look for something for you I stopped the mugging when I went to pick up some flowers I smell like sex because I was stopping a messed up kid from being rapped outside of a strip club."

"Peter don't apologize I sound like that crazy clingy girlfriend that's gonna kill you in your sleep thinking your out fucking girls when your really stopping girls from getting fucked-"

"Hey potty mouth, I don't care if your the crazy girlfriend I love you no one else but you."

She kissed him again and went back to the bathroom to undress herself again Peter walked over to his computer to see the message and picture from Mary Jane she stepped out of the bathroom ready to go to sleep with his naked body on top of hers when she hears his fist bang threw the wall followed by the sound of Aunt May coming threw the front door, she tried not to make much noise but she knows that Peter is not asleep.

"Peter!" Aunt May calls out.

"Yeah!"

"Sorry im late but I've only got 10 minutes I have to go back to the hospital Im working a double shift."

"It's fine Aunt May just be carful."

"Bye Peter bye Gwen don't stay up to late you two"

They both let out a week laugh seeing as Peter has his hand in a wall. She looks at him confused he doesn't like this.

"Stupid bitch." Peter says his eyes wide.

Gwen pulls him by the shoulders and wraps up his hand he knows he saw the message from MJ. She pulls shim to the bed and lays him down as she undresses him when she finally gets the suit off she then asks why he so angry.

"C'mon Peter you know I don't believe that."

"Yeah but still the bitch is crazy."

"I know. But that's a tomorrow problem."

She kisses Peter softly on the forehead, and plans for MJ's punishment for tomorrow.

End of part 2.


End file.
